Guinevere's Sister
by PirateKnightoftheRings
Summary: What if Guinevere had a sister? Be warned, this starts out kind of depressing, but it should get happier.
1. Defeat

**Guinevere's sister**

**Chapter 1: Defeat**

**In a clearing sits a girl, about 11 years old with a 6 year old girl on her lap. Her name is Guinevere, this is her sister, and their father is Merlin; leader of her people, the Woads. They are not far from their home, only about 30 min away on foot. The little girl got up and started running, wanting to explore more. Guinevere stood up and followed, calling after her, "Annabelle! Come back here." She caught up to her, and held onto her sister. She was the only thing she had left of her mother, who had died two years ago of illness. As Guinevere started to walk back home with Annabelle, she froze; she had heard voices; men; heading this way. **

"**Marius, sir, we should probably head back now, we're nearing Woad territory, and there are many of them," said a man. "We shall turn back soon," came the reply, "no filthy Woad would dare harm us; they'd have no chance." Guinevere accidentally gasped, unable to hold it back and stay silent. She'd heard of Marius, he was an evil Roman who kidnapped and tortured innocent people, especially Woads. Unluckily, the men heard her gasp and found her as she started to run away with Annabelle. "Freeze," one of them said, "or we'll shoot." "They're Woads," another pointed out. "Come hear girl," Marius ordered. Guinevere hesitated, slowly reaching down to grab her dagger. She got it, and hurled it around in the direction of the men. There was a cry of pain, and a whiz as an arrow shot past her, grazing her arm. Before she and Annabelle could get any further, Guinevere was hit on the head with a hilt of a sword and she passed out as Annabelle screamed.**

**Guinevere awoke in a beautiful room, with her sister sitting next to her. She tried to figure out where she was when everything came back to her, the Roman soldiers, Marius, she and her sister were now captives, at the mercy of Marius. At that moment, Marius walked in, looking at her in curiosity. He got straight to the point, "You are Woads and pagans, are you not?" Guinevere nodded, knowing that lying to him would do her no good. "You have a choice to make," he said, "either you both convert and you serve me or you be punished." Guinevere stared at him coldly, "we will never convert to your god, nor be a slave to anyone," she stated stubbornly. "If that's your final answer," Marius questioned. "It is," Guinevere responded immediately. "Fine," he gave in, and directed his attention toward his guards, "guards, take them away; they need to be taught a lesson about religion." As the guards dragged them out, Guinevere gulped and Annabelle cried, wondering what would happen. **

**The guards dragged them outside, and towards a stone doorway, with steps leading downward. They shoved them in and shouted to a monk that was down there, "here, some more witches for you to deal with; pagan Woads." "Oh, thank you," he responded happily. As they walked down, Guinevere's fear only grew, what she saw made her want to retch. It was a prison, there were dead bodies on the wall, in little jail cells, and in holes in the ground. There was one other prisoner, a man, he looked terrible. The monk shoved Guinevere into a stall, and was about to put Annabelle into a hole when Guinevere begged him not to, "please let her be with me." "As you wish," the monk replied and shoved Annabelle in with Guinevere. **

**Annabelle stumbled in, her crying blinding her. As the monk left she asked, "Guin, what's going to happen to us? Am I going to die?" "No Anna," she responded, "I'll get us out of here, I won't let them hurt you, I promise." "OK," Annabelle understood.**

**An hour later they were still sitting there, silent. "Guin," Annabelle said, "I'm hungry." "Shhh," Guin responded, "It'll be OK." "But Guin, I'm hungry NOW," Anna responded, her voice rising. "Silence," shouted a monk, "Let me teach you what we do to talkers." He opened the door to their cell and reached for Annabelle. "No!!!" Guinevere shouted, shoving Anna behind her, "not her." "Alright then," the monk responded. He instead reached for Guinevere and dragged her out, pulling her out of Annabelle's sight. Guin had been gone for a little while when Anna heard a crack and then a scream and a sob. Soon after, Guin was pushed back in, her back bleeding badly and tears in her eyes. She didn't say anything as she lay down and went to sleep.**


	2. King Arthur and his knights

**Guinevere's sister**

**Chapter 2: King Arthur and his knights**

**6 Years later**

**Further south, a small group of 7 men rode towards the wall dividing Briton in to two. "Arthur," one with curly brown hair and a small beard called, "What's our next task? There's only three years of our service left and I'd really enjoy living through it," he joked. The man named Arthur responded more seriously, "I think we're going to go capture a Woad princess Galahad, but we have to check with the bishop first." "Oooh, a girl," one put in, "sounds like fun. "She's not to be harmed, or messed with Lancelot, she's very important to our war against the Woads," Arthur warned him. "Rome's war," another pointed out, "not ours, we're just Sarmation knights that happen to be unwillingly serving for Rome." "Of course Gawain," Arthur sighed to the man with long blondish hair. "Tristan," Arthur called to the man with chin length brown hair and short beard and a raven on his shoulder, "scout ahead." Tristan followed orders and rode up ahead. "Ah three years," another put in, "Then I will be able to visit my ten children, though by then I'll probably have more, and their mother. Not to mention I can stop worrying about Dagonet here." The man known as Dagonet only grunted as Lancelot told the other man, "sure Bors, sure."**

**Just then, Tristan came back and told them that the town was just ahead. As they rode in, they were met by a man with a robe. "Bishop Germanius," Arthur called to him, "What task do you have for us now?" "Come," the bishop responded, "I shall tell you inside." When they had all sat down inside the bishop explained, "So, let me see here, there is you Arthur, Lancelot, Bors, Tristan, Dagonet, Gawain, and Galahad. I was going to have you capture a Woadish princess, her name is Guinevere; she is the daughter of Merlin, but she has completely disappeared. Instead you shall join a small Roman army just south of here to help them protect us from Woads." "Disappeared?" asked Tristan, "killed yes, kidnapped yes, but not disappeared, even Woad girls do not just disappear." "Well this one did," the bishop informed him, "now Arthur, I want you to leave with you and your men immediately." "Of course bishop," Arthur answered.**

"**Guinevere," Annabelle called through a hole in the wall that separated their cells (they had been separated), "are you alright?" Since her last torture, Guinevere had been silently sobbing in pain, hunger, thirst, hopelessness, and desperation. She had held to her word and not let Annabelle be harmed even once, taking everything on herself. She looked terrible, she had cuts and bruises all over her, and was extremely thin. She was also ill. Every night, Annabelle, now 12, could see her shivering violently. She was worried about her 17 year old sister, afraid for her health. The only reason either of them were still alive was because of Marius's wife Fulcinia. The other man and anyone else brought in here had died long ago. She had brought them extra food and water. "I'm, I'm OK," Guin finally got out, though she was not being truthful. In reality she felt awful, but she knew she had to protect her sister, she had promised. "Are we ever going to get out of here?" Annabelle asked, "and please, tell the truth." "I . . . I don't know," Guinevere gave in, "I don't know." **

**1 year later**

**Fulcinia ran down the stairs of the prison as fast as she could. She told the guards and monks to get out and went straight to Guinevere and Annabelle. "Here," she told them, handing them each a loaf of bread, "Eat fast or hide it, they are bringing a little boy in, please be kind to him." She quickly left so as not to be seen by Marius. Minutes later, a boy was led into the prison and put into one of the holes near their cell. He was young, only about 4 or 5 years old. He had cute blond curls and was very adorable. When the monks had left, Annabelle went up to the front of her cell to where she could see him. Guinevere was unable to really get there herself without great effort so she just stayed where she was. "What's your name?" Annabelle asked the boy. He just looked at her nervously. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you," Annabelle assured him, "I am Annabelle, and this is my sister Guinevere." "Lucan," the boy trembled. "Hello Lucan," she said, "are you hungry?" He nodded. Annabelle tore off a piece of her bread and gave it to him. "What's wrong with her?" Lucan asked, motioning towards Guinevere. "I am sick," Guinevere answered weakly before Annabelle could reply, startling both Lucan and Annabelle. She promptly fell asleep.**

**1 year later**

**As Guin and Anna sat by the hole, whispering, Annabelle noticed something. "Guin," she said in surprise and worry, "one of your fingers is out of place; it's broken. Did they do that to you?" "Oh, that," Guin commented, "It's fine, please don't worry about me." "Fine," Annabelle gave in as she pulled down her sleeve, "Lucan, how are you doing?" "OK," was their only response. "I wish he would speak to us more," said Anna, still pulling her sleeve down. "Anna," Guin questioned, "what are those markings on your wrist? Are you hurt?" "What, no, I'm fine," Annabelle insisted as she pulled down her sleeve. "No you're not," Guin pointed out, "show me your Arm." As Annabelle gingerly pulled her sleeve up, Guinevere gasped, it was as if someone had carved all the way up and down her arm. "Anna, when did that happen?" Guin asked. "When you sleep, they like to pick on me, they carve my arm, as if it were a game," Anna sobbed out. "What?!?! Why didn't you wake me? I wouldn't have let them." "Then they would have hurt you," Annabelle protested. "So, I don't care, as long as you're safe, I'm fine," Guin insisted. "Guin," Annabelle exclaimed, "Look at yourself, do you remember that man we saw when we first came here? Do you remember how terrible he looked?" Guin nodded. "Well," Anna said, "You look worse than him, a lot worse. Guinevere," she paused, "you're dying. You always shiver violently in your sleep, you're starving and dehydrated, and you're hurt all over. They're breaking your fingers for goodness sake! I can't let them do this to you." **

"**Anna," Guin begged, "you're young, you have a whole life ahead of you, my time is over, I want you to make it through this, you have to get out of here and get back to father. Stay by his side, he will protect you. I will not let you get hurt." At that, she turned away and lay down. Annabelle laid down herself and cried, she wouldn't let Guinevere die, she was sure of that, she had to think of something, and soon. **


	3. Hopeless

**Guinevere's sister**

**Chapter 3: Hopeless**

**The next day, A monk came right up to their cells and asked, "you, older girl, We've decided to give you one more chance, are you willing to convert and serve master Marius until you die?" "No," Guinevere responded as boldly as she was able. "Guin," protested Anna, "why do you have to be so stubborn?!?!" "OK," said the monk, "out you come then." "No!" Anna screamed, "Take me instead!" "Sorry we're not aloud to do that." "No!!" Anna screamed again, but to no avail. Guinevere was dragged out of the cell, and the monk ordered her to unwrap her hand, which Annabelle had wrapped earlier. She unwrapped it; trembling. He took one of her unbroken fingers, and bent it hard, the wrong way. Guinevere let out a cry as it snapped and she held her newly broken finger in her hand.**

**A couple months later**

**As Guinevere lay resting, and Annabelle sat against the wall of her cell, a monk went to Lucan and picked him up, out of his cell. Annabelle watched, wide eyed, he was only 6 or 7. "What are you doing to him?!?! He's only a boy!!" the moment she said it, she regretted it. Rightly so too, at that the monk said, "making him pay for his crimes, as you now will too." He came over to her and forced her out of his cell. He sat her down and set Lucan on a table, suddenly snapping his hand out and bending his arm back all the way; breaking it. Lucan screamed, as Annabelle gasped. The monk put Lucan back, and then said to Annabelle, "get undressed, we have things to do." Anna wanted to refuse, but she knew that doing that meant death for her, Guinevere, and Lucan. She complied, and followed him into another room. When she came out almost an hour later, she had tears in her eyes and looked scared. **

**She went into her cell and sat down, the monk locking it after her. Soon after, Guinevere woke up, and knew at once that something was wrong. "Anna," she exclaimed, why are you so quite? What did they do to you?" "He, that monk, he made me," she answered, "he would have killed us all otherwise, I had to, he made me take off my clothes and . . . . . .and," she couldn't finish. "Oh," Guin sighed, realization running across her face. She wanted to hug her, but couldn't through the wall. "Oh, Anna, It'll be OK, you'll see, we'll find away out of here. Guinevere could not feel her pain or exhaustion temporarily, feeling extremely sorry for her sister. "Annabelle," she told her sister, "you should get some sleep." Annabelle took her advice and went to sleep right away. As soon as Annabelle fell asleep and the worry fell away, Guinevere felt her pain and exhaustion coming back and fell into a fitful sleep.**

**Two months later**

**Annabelle sat; waiting for Guinevere to wake up and watching her cough and shiver violently. Guinevere had recently started to get a bad cough. She wanted to ask her sister something about her hand. When Guin finally woke up, Anna went over to her and said, "Guinevere, let me look at your hand." Guin complied, unwrapping the bandage shakily and holding her hand out for Annabelle to see. Annabelle took it gently and stared at the fingers, three of them were broken. Anna wished badly that she could fix them, but she couldn't; she didn't know how. Anna released Guin's hand and watched as Guinevere wrapped it back up. Guinevere immediately laid back down and fell into her sickly sleep right away. For the past few months, Guinevere had been slipping in and out of consciousness, never really being awake. She was closer to death now than ever, and Annabelle knew this. Anna was very scared, wanting to keep her sister alive and get out of this place, but knowing that unless help came soon, there was no chance of that, especially seeing that Guinevere couldn't even stand up let alone walk. Annabelle couldn't get to sleep, although she could really use rest, she was just unable to do that. Instead, she tried to think of ways to save her sister, to no avail.**

**1 month later**

**Arthur and his knights rode quickly; they were on a final mission before their discharge. This mission was the most dangerous they'd ever undertaken, but they had to finish it. They were supposed to ride north of the Wall; farther North than they'd ever been; and rescue the family of Marius Honorius, especially his son, Alecto from the imminent capture from the invading Saxon army. As they finally reached Marius's mansion, a small group of villagers surrounded them and a guard asked them, "Who are you?" "I am Arthur Castus, commander of the Sarmation knights, sent by Bishop Germanius of Rome," Arthur informed him. As the gate opened, Marius walked out and said, "It is a wonder you have come. Good Jesus. Arthur and his knights. You have fought the Woads. Vile creatures." "Our orders are to evacuate you immediately," Arthur informed him. "That . . . . that is impossible," Marius insisted. "Which is Alecto?" asked Arthur. "I am Alecto," responded the dark haired boy on top of the wall that surrounded Marius's house. "Alecto is my son," Marius said, "and everything we have is here in the land given to us by the Pope of Rome."**

"**Well your about to give it to the Saxons," Arthur proclaimed, "They are invading from the north." "Then Rome will send an army," Marius insisted. "They have," Arthur informed him, "us. We leave as soon as you're packed." "I refuse to leave," Marius proclaimed, "get back to work! All of you!!" he said, directing his attention towards the villagers. As he said it, his guards went and started pushing the villagers and getting them to work by means of force. "If I fail to bring you and your son back," Arthur said calmly, "My men can never leave this land. So you're coming with me if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian's Wall myself. My Lord. Lady, my knights are hungry," Arthur told Fulcinia. She went inside to cook something up. **

**Before going to eat, something caught Arthur's eye. He got off his horse and drew his sword, his knights following. As he started walking, a villager came up to him and said, "Sir, you're famous. You're Arthur, aren't you? I'm Ganis. I'm a good fighter and I'm smart. I'd serve you proudly." Arthur reached his destination and pointed to a man that was chained and had been whipped many times, "who is this man?" "He's our village elder," Ganis answered. "What is his punishment?" Arthur questioned. Ganis answered, "He defied our master Marius, most of the food we grow is sent out by sea to be sold. He asked that we keep a little more for ourselves, that's all. We're all so hungry! You're from Rome. Is it true that Marius is a spokesman from God and that it's a sin to defy him?" "I tell you now," Arthur responded, "Marius is not of God. And you, all of you, were free from your first breath! Help this man," he pointed to the village elder, when they made no move he shouted, "Help him!! Now hear me. A vast and terrible army is coming this way. They will show no mercy, spare no one. Those of you who are able should gather your things and begin to move south towards Hadrian's Wall. Those unable should come with us. **

**Arthur got back on his horse, and headed towards Tristan, who had scouted ahead to find a safe route to Hadrian's Wall. "They have flanked us to the East," Tristan told him, "they're coming from the South, trying to cut off our escape. They'll be here by nightfall. They have an entire army. There's a trail heading East behind the mountains. It means we have to cross behind Saxon lines, but that's the one we should take. Arthur, who are all these people?" "They're coming with us," Arthur informed him. "Then we'll never make it," Tristan informed him. Arthur said nothing, as he noticed a small wall like doorway leading underneath the house. Two monks were putting stones in the doorway to block it. He started heading toward it, and was followed by his men.**


	4. A Woad

**Guinevere's sister**

**Chapter 4: A Woad**

**Annabelle still sat in her cell, wishing something would happen to save them. She knew that the chances of that were next to zero, but she still hoped anyways. As she contemplated what would happen to her once Guinevere died, as would happen very soon now, she heard a loud noise at the foot of the stairs leading into the prison. Someone was trying to break the barrier that had been built outside of the prison. "Guin, Lucan," she called, "get up, someone's here!" Lucan stood up right away, looking at her in confusion and holding his broken arm. Annabelle turned to Guin, seeing if she had gotten up. She hadn't, she was unmoving except for her raspy breathing and shivering. "Guin, Guin wake up," Anna called. When Guin still didn't move, Annabelle almost screamed, "GUINEVERE!!!!" in fear. "What's all that racket?" a monk asked as Guinevere finally moaned and woke. As they didn't answer, the monk heard the door breaking down and contemplated what to do.**

**When Arthur and his knights entered, they found the monk holding Annabelle to him with a knife to her throat, ready to kill her. "Who are these defilers of the lords' temple?" he asked. Lancelot ignored him temporarily and said to Arthur, "The work of your God, is this how he answers your prayers?" The monk interrupted him, "how dare you set foot in this holy place?" As Lancelot looked at him and Annabelle, his hand shot out from behind him and a sword flew out of his hand and into the monks' chest, killing him instantly. "There was a man of God," another monk said. "Not my God," Lancelot replied. "See if there are any still alive," Arthur ordered his men as Anna fell forward and was caught by Lancelot. As Lancelot carried her out, Annabelle heard a knight say, "This one's dead," referring to an old body. Another one responded, "By the smell of it they're all dead." Once outside, she was set on the ground and she sat up immediately to see if Lucan or Guinevere had been found yet. Lucan was carried out by Dagonet soon after, though she still didn't see Guinevere.**

**Back inside, Arthur found Guinevere, staring at her because of how dirty, thin, and bruised she was. As he contemplated on how to get her out, she surprised both of them by finding the energy to crawl out. She even tried to stand and be independent, but that didn't work out as she crumpled to the ground immediately. Arthur picked her up and brought her outside saying, "Water! Give me some Water!" As water was brought to all three former captives, the man who brought water to Lucan said, "His arm is broken! And his family?" Dagonet, who had been taking care of Lucan fondly, just shook his head. As Arthur gave Guinevere water, she managed to ask, "Annabelle? Lucan?" unable to say more. "They're being taken care of," Arthur informed her. As if the information had soothed her, she fell back asleep. **

**As Arthur stood up, he noticed her shivering and coughing and called for blankets. As people went to get some, Marius came up to them and said, "Stop what you are doing! What is this madness? They are all pagans here." "So are we," Bors commented. Marius continued, "They refuse to do the task god has set for them, they must die as an example." You mean they refused to be your serfs," Arthur shouted. "You are a Roman, you understand. And you are a Christian. You!" Marius said turning to and kicking Fulcinia who had come to tend to Guinevere," You kept her alive!" Arthur punched him down, drawing his sword. "When we reach the wall," Marius said, "you will be punished for this heresy." "Perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate," Arthur threatened. Arthur put back his sword and let Marius get up, leaving him be. **

"**Guinevere," Annabelle called as she went over to her. The name struck the knights familiar, but they couldn't place it. Galahad noticed the tattoos on Guinevere's leg and said, "She's a Woad." That's when it hit the knights, they knew where remembered the name from. "Of course," Gawain said slapping his head, "the daughter of Merlin." "She would be good from the Roman cause," mused Arthur, "Put her in a carriage and post guards to make sure she doesn't get out. We will bring her to the bishop." "What!?!?!?" Annabelle exclaimed at that, "She's done nothing wrong, you can't do this to her!" "And who are you?" Arthur asked. Anna knew that Guinevere would've wanted to save her self and lie to keep her self out of capture. She sighed and said, "I was with her on the day we were captured. She says that she'd found me in the bushes, a lost little girl, and that she was going to take me to see her father." Arthur looked at her suspiciously, but let it go, "Listen," I must do this to help Rome, whatever you say." "But she's dying," Annabelle pleaded. "We will not let her die," Arthur informed her. **

**Already being exhausted from the little walking she'd done that day, Annabelle walked to the carriage that held Lucan and Dagonet (he was watching over Lucan) and laid her self down. Guinevere was sat in another carriage with blankets piled upon her and a waterskin near her. As the caravan moved towards the city, Guinevere awoke to Arthur standing over her. She looked around, and noticed that her carriage was surrounded by armed men, realizing that she was once again imprisoned. She glared at Arthur and said, "You are Arthur, of the knights from the great wall." "I am." "A leader of both Briton and Rome, yet you gave your allegiance to Rome, to those who take what do not belong to them. The same Rome that took your men from their home. The famous Briton who kills his own people." "Listen lady," Arthur responded roughly, "do not pretend that you know anything about me and my men." Guinevere said, "How many Britons have you killed?" "As many as tried to kill me," he responded, "It's the natural state of any man to want to live." "Animals live," Guinevere retorted, "It's the natural state of any man to want to live free in his own country." At that Arthur left abruptly, defeated.**

**As Annabelle rode in the cabin, she overheard Lancelot talking to Arthur. "The girls' aren't going to make it, and neither is the boy," he said as Annabelle silently gasped, "The family we can protect, but we're wasting all our time with these people." "We're not leaving them," Arthur informed him. "If the Saxons find us," Lancelot retorted, "We will have to fight." "Then save your anger for them," Arthur said wisely. Lancelot left saying, "Is this Rome's quest or Arthur's?" Arthur turned around, and came into the carriage that she and Lucan were laying in. "How is he?" he asked Dagonet, referring to Lucan. "He burns," Dagonet responded lovingly, "Brave boy." Arthur turned to her and asked, "Are you hurt?" Anna nodded and showed him her arm, which had lately always been bleeding. As he saw it, Arthur gasped in surprise at what had been done to her. As he bandaged it he asked, "What's your name?" "Annabelle," she responded. "Are there any other injuries?" Arthur asked. When she shook her head, he wondered how that was possible, and asked just that. All Annabelle had to do was point at Guinevere in the carriage nearby and he understood, his heart softening a bit towards Guinevere.  
**


	5. Expected Betrayal

**Guinevere's sister**

**Chapter 5: Expected Betrayal**

**Annabelle healed quickly, not being too badly injured. She moped, walking past Dagonet who was watching over Lucan. As she walked on, she heard a commotion behind her. She quickly hid behind a tree and peered around to see what was going on. She saw Marius holding Lucan with a dagger to the poor boy's throat. Dagonet was fighting with the guards until Marius said, "I have the boy. Call Arthur and the other knights." Dagonet obeyed, his love for Lucan taking over. Arthur, Lancelot, Bors, Tristan, Gawain, and Galahad all filed in, their swords out. "What is it?" Arthur asked, but not needing an answer after seeing what was going on, "What do you want?" "I want your obedience, "answered Marius. Arthur sighed and looked at Dagonet regretfully, "You cannot have it." "I thought you might say that," Marius responded, "Luckily I have extra leverage. As everyone looked at the leverage, Annabelle's eyes opened wide. **

**She looked on as one of the guards handed Guinevere to Marius, and took Lucan. Marius grasped onto Guinevere, holding her upright. Grinning at Arthur he said, "See, now, if you do not do as I say, she then the boy will feel pain. Let me show you." Guinevere's eyes held terror as Marius unwrapped her bandage. He took her hand, and an unbroken finger, slowly bending it the wrong way as Guinevere grimaced and tried failingly to hold back a cry. When it finally cracked, Marius asked Arthur, "Are you willing to follow my command?" Arthur looked apologizingly at Guinevere and said, "No!" "Very Well then," Marius responded. Before anything more could be said, he took Guinevere's thumb, her last broken finger on that hand and bent it backward. Unable to take it anymore, Annabelle quickly decided on an action.**

**Before he had time to react, the guard holding Lucan found an arrow in his heart, killing him instantly. Annabelle stepped out, bow in hand and another arrow nocked, pointed at Marius. Marius laughed, and Annabelle realized her stupid mistake only too late, Marius still had Guin! Guin looked up at Annabelle, her face solemn and calm. She had a sudden burst of energy, and she elbowed Marius in the face, knocking him down and picking up the dagger that he had just dropped. She stood over him, no mercy in her face after all he'd put her through. She plunged the dagger through his heart and collapsed; clutching her fingers and breathing deeply. Annabelle ran to her as Arthur apologized, "please forgive me for keeping you imprisoned; that will end NOW." Guinevere nodded in recognition as she was carried to the "sick" wagon.**

* * *

**Annabelle sat by Guinevere who lay on her back. As Arthur entered the carriage, he said, "She didn't just find you in the bushes, did she?" "No," Annabelle responded truthfully, "I'm her sister." Arthur nodded, and went to Guinevere, taking her hand in his, and unwrapping it. As Guin flinched, Arthur said, "If I don't fix your fingers, you may never use them again. Guin sat up and clenched her teeth, preparing for the pain. Annabelle looked away. One finger at a time, Arthur straightened Guinevere's fingers out as she gasped and sobbed in pain. He finally finished, and Guinevere leaned on Arthur's chest, grasping her fingers, "They tortured me," she gasped out, "with machines. To make me tell them things that . . . . I didn't know to begin with. And then . . . . I heard your voice in the dark. I am Guinevere. My father told you great tales of you." "Really?" Arthur got interested, "And what did you hear?" "Fairy Tales," she responded, "the kind you hear about people so brave, so selfless, that they can't be real. I belong to this land. Where do you belong Arthur?" she waited as Arthur looked away, "Is there nothing about this land that appeals to your heart? Your own father married a Briton, even he must have found something to his liking." Arthur just left, and walked away up to Tristan and said, "We'll sleep here, take shelter in those trees." Tristan turned to the hawk on his shoulder and said, "You want to go out again? Yeah."**

* * *

**Guinevere was walking again, finally. It had been ages since she'd last walked without help. She felt so free. She was also walking for a purpose, she had someone to meet. Anna had wanted to come to, to meet the person she'd known long ago. She reached her destination; a clearing hidden from the site where the knights had chosen to rest. "Where is he?" Anna asked, for the person had not arrived yet. "He'll be here soon," Guin responded, "he wants to see us as well." Sure enough, minutes later a man walked into the clearing. He was wearing a feathered cloak over top of a leather outfit. He had a short beard which, along with his hair was covered with frost. Guinevere stared for a moment, and then ran to him sobbing, "Father." Annabelle looked at him suspiciously, and walked cautiously toward him. Guinevere hugged Merlin with all her might as he said, "Guinevere, you look so different, my goodness what have they done to you," as he saw the condition Guinevere was in. "I'm fine," Guinevere informed him. They released their hug, and Merlin turned to Annabelle. **

"**Annabelle," he said softly, "you were only a child, you have grown up well. I'm sure you hardly remember me." He embraced her deeply as the tears ran freely down Annabelle's face. "I missed you," was Anna's only reply. Merlin turned back to Guinevere, "I know you wish to come back home, but I ask that you stay a little longer. We need an ally; you must convince Arthur to help." Guinevere looked at him solemnly, "I shall." "Good," Merlin responded, "you must bring Arthur here, I must talk to him." "I shall lead him here tonight," Guin answered."**

**I need at least 5 reviews before I continue, otherwise I'll have no incentive. REVIEW!!**


	6. Author's Note

Dear readers,

I regret to inform you that my story will be going on temporary hiatus. I am having trouble writing multiple stories at once, so I have chosen one story-Déjà vu (Pirates of the Caribbean) –to finish first. Once I complete that one, I will choose another to finish. I promise that eventually, I will finish them all. It will just take a while.

Thanks,

Your faithful author.


End file.
